It is known to mix refractory material, such as fired dolomite or fired magnesite, with carbon-containing binder in order to increase the resistance of the linings for metallurgical vessels produced therefrom against attack by slag, to press moldings from the mixture and then to consolidate these by heating for several hours in the temperature range from 200.degree. to 400.degree. C. (German Auslegeschrift No. 1,900,297).
It is also known that the durability of schamotte linings can be improved by admixture of 2 to 20% of graphite or by impregnating schamotte bricks with tar [Leitner-Plockinger "Die Edelstahlerzeugung" (Manufacture of Stainless Steel), 2nd edition, 1965, pages 381 and 753].
The admixture of carbon to the refractory material increases the ability to withstand temperature changes but also increases the resistance to slag and the strength of the lining of metallurgical vessels. Before being fitted into the vessel, the bricks can be subjected to a coking treatment. The coking of the carbon-containing binder of the lining can however also take place under use conditions, e.g., upon contact with the molten metal.